


Love Looks Not With The Eyes

by la_muerta



Series: The Universe Is Conspiring Against Us [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec with kids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: With the children taking turns coming down with the flu, and a new baby in the family, Alec hasn't even spared a thought on Valentine's Day plans this year. Mostly, he just wants to actually catch some sleep.Good luck withthat.





	Love Looks Not With The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written for the [Shadowhunters Valentine's Day Challenge](https://shvalentinesday.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Beta-ed by the wonderful [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon) (but I have itchy hands and kept making changes even after it'd been beta-ed, so all remaining mistakes are mine :P)

 

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah, finally," Alec said, stretching out as he got in bed and groaning as he tried to get out the crick in his neck from bending over Madzie's cot and rocking her in his arms for the better part of an hour.   

It had started with a flu bug Rafe caught from school, which had quickly spread to everyone in the household, including Alec and Magnus. They had thought it was a miracle that the bug had skipped their 10-month-old little girl, the newest addition to their family - but of course she'd eventually caught it as well. At least Alec, Rafe, and Max had almost completely recovered by then, so Alec was well enough to take care of the cranky baby on his own while Magnus got through the tail end of his illness, which was a small mercy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," Magnus said, pecking him on the lips.

"God, is it midnight already? Sorry, I didn't really get you anything this year," Alec said, kissing him back tiredly.

"It's ok. We've been married seven years now, I know better than to expect a dozen red roses on Valentine's Day," Magnus said with a dramatic sigh.

Alec shot Magnus an unimpressed look. "You don't even like roses."

"I might have changed my mind about them, you never know."

Alec snorted. "Magnus, you know if you want anything, you just have to ask because I'm hopeless at saying 'no' when it comes to you."

Magnus grinned wickedly. "Anything?"

Alec nodded, wondering if he was going to regret this. (He probably wasn't - nothing he'd shared with Magnus in the nine years that they'd been together had been something he'd regretted, and he wasn't going to start now.)

"Remember the night of our wedding? When we turned off all the lights because of the mirror on the ceiling?”

“We already did the mirror thing,” Alec reminded him. 

“I was thinking more of the other part of it, actually," Magnus said, sitting up and reaching under the pillow to pull out two scraps of black cloth.

"Are those...?" 

"Blindfolds."

Alec huffed and propped himself up, then turned to face Magnus properly. "What's this about, really?"

"What?" Magnus asked with fake nonchalance.

Alec reached out to smooth a thumb over the corners of Magnus' eyes. "You do know that you will always be the most beautiful person in the world to me, right?"

Magnus was hitting the big four-zero this year. He hadn't said anything to Alec, but lately Alec had spotted bottles of anti-wrinkle cream among Magnus' beauty products. Last month, when Magnus had discovered his first grey hair, Magnus had had a bit of a silent freak-out and promptly dyed the offending grey hair over with a streak of violent magenta.

"Are you going to tell me that when you look at me, you're always going to see the dashing black-haired handsome man you fell in love with, or something like that?" Magnus asked with a self-deprecating grin. 

"No. I'm going to tell you that every grey hair is a reminder of the privilege I've had, that you chose to grow old with me. That every wrinkle is a reminder of laughter we shared together. That we're going to keep changing on the outside, but we're still the same people on the inside who fell in love with each other, and I'm going to keep falling in love with you every single day of our lives." 

"You always were such a sap," Magnus said with a soft smile. "And what if I'm just in the mood for slightly kinky sex?"

Alec barked out a laugh. "Sure. But I might fall asleep, to be honest."

With three kids in the house, one being under the age of one, they hardly had any opportunity to have sex these days though - they were lucky if they managed to get in a mutual handjob without interruptions. The prospect of doing something a little more exciting in the bedroom was not unwelcome - provided they didn’t get cockblocked by their children again, of course. 

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work," Magnus replied with a grin. "And I promise you, you're not going to fall asleep in the middle of _this_."

Alec shivered a little at the promise in Magnus' tone, and gamely held a hand out for a blindfold.

"No, I want to do it. May I?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and closed his eyes. The material of the blindfold was soft and smooth, but thick - some sort of velvet, maybe. He could feel the mattress dipping as Magnus moved closer to him to fasten the blindfold firmly behind his head, then the weight shifting when Magnus sat back, probably to do his own blindfold. He reached out a hand tentatively, and found what he assumed was Magnus' waist. Magnus hummed and found Alec's shoulders - even that simple touch seemed magnified, with the blindfold on - then used that to guide himself to straddle Alec's thighs. The weight of Magnus settling in his lap went straight to his cock, and at this angle, Alec could feel that Magnus was already half-hard, which was surprising since they'd barely done anything, but Alec wasn't complaining. He tilted his head up to kiss Magnus, but missed his mark and ended up kissing Magnus on the side of his nose instead, making Magnus giggle.

When they'd finally found each other's mouths, they indulged in a languid make-out session, just enjoying the hot slide of their tongues and their breaths gently fanning each other's faces. Magnus was rocking himself very slowly on Alec's cock, gradually coaxing it to fill out, his own erection pressing a little more insistently on Alec's stomach. Alec reached down to trace the crack of Magnus' ass through his thin sleep pants, then startled when his wandering fingers found an obstruction.

"What's that?" Alec broke off from the kiss in surprise, fingers feeling around the shape. It was hard, slightly rounded and... heart-shaped? 

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Magnus, slightly breathless laughter turning into a moan when Alec pressed the knob deeper into his body.  

"You went out and bought a heart-shaped butt plug?" Alec chuckled, fingers gripping the knob more firmly so that he could give the toy a sharp twist, making Magnus jerk his hips helplessly and moan into Alec's shoulder. 

"I didn't just buy a special butt plug for you," Magnus got out, panting a bit as Alec rotated and pumped the toy shallowly in and out so that it caught at the rim of his entrance every time. "I fucked myself open with my fingers before I put it in, so I'd be all stretched out and ready for you."

"God, Magnus," Alec kissed him hungrily, the heat twisting suddenly in his gut when he imagined Magnus fingering himself - probably lying right here on the bed they shared, legs spread wide...

Alec battled with the drawstrings of Magnus' pants for a frustrating few minutes, where Alec felt like he had gotten the strings even more tangled because he couldn't _see_ to untie the damned knots. Magnus huffed with laughter and took over while Alec shoved his own boxers down. He had barely gotten them down past his thighs when he felt the dip of the mattress as Magnus crowded into his space again. Leaning down and pulling Magnus' hips up with the intention of getting his mouth on Magnus first, Magnus' cock ended up accidentally dragging over his cheekbones, leaving wet smears of precome on his face before his questing tongue and lips finally found their target.

The familiar weight of Magnus on his tongue was intoxicating, and Alec let it fill his senses - the musky taste that was uniquely Magnus, the way his cock twitched every time Alec flexed his tongue over the sensitive ridges of the head. He tightened his lips around Magnus’ cock to increase the suction while Magnus thrust up into his mouth, then he reached behind Magnus to slide the plug fully out of his body, and Magnus keened and arched until his cock was almost pressing into Alec's throat.

Alec grunted and pulled back a bit, never really having mastered the ability to suppress his gag reflex, but Magnus didn't seem to mind, murmuring soothing words and endearments as his hands found Alec's face. Magnus kissed him, then trailed a hand lower and lower down Alec’s body, until he finally closed it around Alec's erection.

Magnus' stroked Alec firmly a few times, held him steady underneath himself, then Magnus was sitting down and taking Alec's cock into his body, and- oh god. Magnus had obviously used a generous amount of lube in his prep, but he still felt far too tight. He also seemed slightly warmer than usual - either because of his lingering fever, or because not being able to see had made all of Alec's other senses hypersensitive.

"Magnus!" Alec cried out, a little louder than he'd intended.

"Shhh, you'll wake the kids."

"Then maybe next time you should get a gag as well," Alec said, the tight heat around his cock rapidly removing his brain-to-mouth filter.

"Oh, Alexander - you're full of pleasant surprises," Magnus laughed softly. "But I'm afraid the only thing you're allowed to gag on is my cock." 

Alec's breath hitched, and he bit down on his lips to stop himself from crying out again.

"Besides, I love all the pretty noises you make too much," Magnus purred, still steadily rocking down onto Alec's cock, fingers tracing the outlines of Alec’s lips. Alec opened his mouth and let Magnus press two fingers in, moaning slightly when Magnus scissored his fingers to stretch Alec's lips wider around his fingers. "If I was going to get you a gag, it'd be one of those ring gags, to keep your mouth spread open so you wouldn't be able to hide all the sounds I'd fuck out of your throat."

Alec's grip on Magnus' hips tightened, and by the time Magnus had taken him all the way into his body, Alec felt like he was going out of his mind, his universe narrowed down into the slick heat of Magnus clenching around his cock. He could hear Magnus' laboured breathing in counterpoint to his own harsh breaths, could feel Magnus' fingers digging into his shoulders as he tried to adjust to the stretch. Then Magnus started riding him in earnest, and Alec's eyes rolled back in his head, unable to stop the groan of pleasure from escaping. 

"Magnus, Magnus, I- fuck, you're perfect," he moaned.

"I've been looking forward to this for days, since I bought that plug," Magnus panted, the slap of skin on skin seeming obscenely loud as he slammed himself hard down on Alec's cock. "You feel so amazing, _fuck_."

There was a sharp gasp from Magnus - he had obviously found the perfect angle for Alec to hit his prostate, because after that every time he fucked himself down on Alec's cock he made a little punched-out _nngh_ sound that went straight through Alec like a jolt of electricity. Alec tried to get the building pressure twisting inside him under control, wanting to last longer for Magnus, but he knew that he was already getting close.

"Fuck, Magnus, I want to feel you coming around me,” Alec ground out.

He slid his hands up Magnus' body and started rubbing his nipples mercilessly through the thin cotton of his shirt. Magnus gave a muffled cry, and Alec felt Magnus' cock twitch violently against his abs.

" _Yes_ , just like that, keep doing that- _fuck_ , Alec, Alexander!" Magnus cried, one of his hands leaving its firm grip on Alec's shoulder and the wet slide of Magnus jerking himself off adding to the sounds of sex in the room. 

Alec thrust his hips up desperately, chasing the last bit of friction that he needed, his orgasm so close he could feel the ache of it pulling at his balls. Grabbing Magnus by the hips, he pulled him down forcefully one last time as the sweet release of his climax shuddered through his body and he buried himself deep inside Magnus with a groan. Magnus continued to rock himself on Alec's cock, everything feeling much slicker now that his body was filled with Alec's come, and Alec moaned and dropped his forehead to Magnus' chest when he started to feel his own come leaking out of Magnus' body and dripping down to his balls.

“Magnus, _Magnus_ … I love you, I love you so much,” Alec panted, one hand groping blindly for where Magnus was still jerking himself off so he could take over and stroke Magnus to his completion.

“I love you t- _fuck_ , Alexander!” Magnus answered with a cry of his own, and Alec felt Magnus' release landing on his chest, seeping through his shirt, before Magnus fell forward bonelessly against him.

They stayed like this for a while, bodies still joined and moaning a little at each minute shift of each other's bodies. After a while, Alec finally reached for the blindfolds and carefully took them off for both himself and Magnus. 

Magnus blinked a bit and pushed off Alec, then looked down at the mess between them. "I think we need a shower."

"Yeah," Alec huffed with laughter.

"Care to join me?"  

"You start first," Alec said, waving a hand and feeling a bit uncoordinated. He was honestly tempted to just clean himself off with his ruined shirt and go to sleep.

Magnus eased himself off Alec, grunting a bit when Alec's cock slipped out of his body, then bent down to pick up the butt plug from where it had rolled off the bed and onto the floor. 

"Well, we still have another... 23 hours of Valentine's Day left."

Alec cracked one eye open, struggling to stay awake. "Yeah?" 

"I think we have enough time for another round with this, don't you think?" Magnus grinned at Alec, then leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "But this time, I think it's your turn. And I happen to remember that you have a full day in court ahead of you."

 _Fuck_. Alec was suddenly wide awake.

Over the baby monitor came the sound of baby Madzie fussing, right on cue.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~There may be a second part to this in the works.~~ *ahem*


End file.
